Łeding
by Herszel
Summary: Na ślubach może się wydarzyć bardzo wiele... czasem jednak nie ma to nic wspólnego z młodą parą...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **X-men nie są moi, ani jeden… nikogo mi nie odstąpili dranie jedne… :P

* * *

BiP BiP BiP 

Irytujący śpiew budzika zamilkł, po naciśnięciu magicznego guziczka przez drobną dłoń kobiety, którą tak brutalnie zbudził. Spod kołdry wyłoniła się jej zaspana twarz i rozczochrane włosy. Omiotła nieprzytomnie zielonymi oczyma sypialnie, a następnie niechętnie wstała. Co, jak co, ale wstawać to ona nie lubiła. Przetarła oczy i chwiejąc się niepewnie wyszła z sypialni.

I zaczęła się rutynowa procedura. Wstawienie mleka na płatki, w międzyczasie skok do toalety, potem pospieszne zjedzenie śniadania, następnie odświeżenie się i ubranie. Gdy była gotowa wychodziła z domu, by spacerkiem odbyć drogę dzielącą ją do jej miejsca pracy. Nie brała ze sobą auta, mimo, że je posiadała. Bo po co? Mieszkała w małej mieścinie, z dala od największych miast, posiadającą dwa sklepy wielobranżowe, jedną stacje benzynową, przy której znajdowała się restauracja, oraz mały bar, do którego wpadała większość mieszkańców.

W drodze do pracy witała się z każdą mijaną osobą, a z co drugą zagłębiała się w krótką rozmowę typu: „Co u Ciebie? Słyszałaś, że…". Tak, to jedna z przypadłości małych miasteczek. Wszyscy się znają, jak jedna wielka rodzina. To nie to samo, jak w Nowym Jorku, gdzie prawdopodobieństwo przypadkowego spotkania kogoś znajomego było równe niemal zeru.

Zielonooka weszła do baru. Był on raczej niewielki, pod ścianą mieściły się cztery stoliki, a kolejne trzy usadowione były w różnych miejscach. Przy barze było pięć wysokich krzeseł, a teraz ich część okupowana była przez dwóch młodych ludzi pijących poranną kawę. Ci odwrócili się, gdy kobieta weszła.

„Witaj Anno!" zawołał z entuzjazmem jeden z nich. Uroczy blondyn o chłopięcej urodzie. Drugi, ciemnowłosy, wyglądający na takiego, co się wprost z więzienia urwał, kiwnął do niej głową.

„Cześć Mikey! Cześć Johnny!" odparła niemal równie entuzjastycznie. Anna przeszła pod ladą i znalazła się za barem.

„Widzę, że Sam was już obsłużył…" powiedziała, uśmiechając się i nalewając sobie również kawę.

„Co prawda, nie było to tak przyjemne, jak zazwyczaj jest, gdy to ty nam robisz kawę, ale nie było też aż tak źle" odparł Mikey –  
blondyn. Anna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

„Domyślam się, co jak co, ale kawę to ja robić i podawać umiem najlepiej" powiedziała żartobliwym tonem. W drzwiach na zaplecze pojawił się Sam – właściciel baru.

„O, Anna jesteś już… Był telefon do ciebie, ale myślałem, że jeszcze cię nie było" rzekł przepraszająco.

„Nic się nie stało" zapewniła go „kto dzwonił?"

„Czekaj… No przedstawiał się, ale… Teraz to sobie za nic nie przypomnę!" zawołał. Sam znany był z zapominania różnych rzeczy, był tak roztrzepany, że czasem zapominał, kto jest kim, albo gdzie on sam mieszka. Bar udawało mu się prowadzić tylko dlatego, że Anna przypominała mu, o tym, że ma płacić za lokal, oraz o innych sprawach. Anna roześmiała się.

„Ok., jak przypomnisz sobie, to daj mi znać" powiedziała.

„Nie wiem, jak to robisz, że jeszcze mnie nie zabiłaś" zażartował Sam. Szczerze mówiąc Anna również nie wiedziała, z reguły była dość wybuchową osobą, z charakterem, łatwo wpadającą w złość… Jednak, cała atmosfera tego miasta sprawiała, że jakoś się uspokoiła.

„Gdybym cię zabiła, to nie miałabym, gdzie pracować, pamiętasz?"

„Dobra, dobra, to jeszcze pamiętam" odparł udając obrażonego. Anna po raz kolejny wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Zbliżała się godzina 16. Anna czekała na nią z utęsknieniem, bo dzisiaj był dość duży ruch. Niewiadomo skąd zjawiło się tutaj mnóstwo przejeżdżających… Jakby nie mogli pójść do restauracji przy stacji, tylko musieli iść akurat do baru, w którym pracowała Anna! Zmęczona do granic możliwości pucowała bar. Wreszcie wybiła upragniona godzina. Anna wzięła swoje rzeczy z zaplecza i natknęła się tam na Sama.

„Ja się zmywam" powiedziała.

„Jasne, jasne… Idź, wypocznij sobie, dzisiaj mieliśmy ruch, nie ma co!" odparł właściciel.

„Pa" Anna opuściła zaplecze, gdy usłyszała wołanie Sama.

„Co się stało?" zapytała, gdy ten pojawił się w drzwiach.

„Scott!" odparł zadowolony z siebie.

„Co?"

„No, ten co dzisiaj rano dzwonił" wytłumaczył Sam.

„Scott? Podał nazwisko?" zapytała Anna, a wyraz jej twarzy był nieodgadniony.

„Pewnie podał, ale nie wymagaj ode mnie, żebym wszystko pamiętał!" oburzył się właściciel.

„Ok., ok., dzięki" odpowiedziała., a jej twarz przybrała zamyślony wyraz.

_Scott, Scott… Summers? Jeśli tak, to… o cholera, o co chodzi? _Anna weszła do swojego domu. Przy okazji depcząc jakąś kopertę. Zdziwiła się. Jedyne co do niej przychodziło, to były rachunki, a te zapłaciła jakiś tydzień temu. Podniosła kopertę zaadresowaną do niej i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Wpadła do kuchni, wyjęła z szuflady nóż i za jego pomocą otworzyła kopertę. Wyjęła z niej rozkładaną się kartkę, przedstawiającą dwie złote obrączki na białym tle. _Co do cholery? _Rozłożyła ją.

**Zaproszenie!**

**Scott Summers i Emma Frost, mają zaszczyt zaprosić Annę Smith na ślub, który odbędzie się 17 lipca w katedrze Św. Piotra… blah, blah, blah…**

Ugięły się pod nią kolana. Oni wiedzieli. Wiedzieli cały czas, gdzie była. Wiedzieli nawet, gdzie pracowała i jakie przyjęła sobie nazwisko. Opuszczając dwa lata temu instytut z powodu_… _**z powodów osobistych**_…_ zrobiła wszystko aby jej nie odnaleźli. Mimo, że posiadała parę domów, nie zamieszkała w żadnym z nich, zakupiła nowy w małej mieścinie w stanie Missisipi. W mieścinie, której nie było na większości mapach, ponieważ była zbyt mała… Ułożyła sobie życie. Z dala od starych przyjaciół, z dala od przeszłości. A teraz, gdy wszystko było niemal idealne dostała to zaproszenie. Wiedziała, że powinna pojechać. W końcu to ślub jej przyjaciół, no dobra, może nie przyjaciół, ale ludzi, z którymi mieszkała pod jednym dachem parę dobrych lat. Z żadnym z nich nie łączyła ją nic więcej, jak tylko koleżeństwo. Jednak było to raczej jej obowiązkiem… Ale nie po to uciekała, by teraz powrócić! Uciekła z nadzieją, że już nigdy tam nie powróci, że już nigdy nie będzie musiała spojrzeć im w oczy. A szczególnie **jemu**. Oczywiście, tęskniła… Wiele razy zdarzało jej się być już w aucie, gotową do powrotu do domu, jednak zazwyczaj powracała na swój podjazd, po dojechaniu do napisu **_Amityville żegna_**. Z czasem jednak prawie w ogóle przestała tęsknić z nimi. Tylko nie za **nim**. Za każdym razem, gdy widziała mężczyznę podobnej postury do **niego** serce jej podskakiwało, może to **on**? Może to naprawdę **on**? Może przyjechał tu po nią? Może zatęsknił? W podświadomości zawsze miała nadzieję, że **on** jej szuka, że pewnego dnia stanie na wycieraczce przed drzwiami jej domu… Ale **on **nigdy nie przyszedł! Zwalała to na fakt, że ukryła się tak dobrze, że nikt nie może jej znaleźć. Ale teraz się okazało… Oni cały czas wiedzieli, gdzie Anna jest. A **on**, po prostu nie chciał jej widzieć i nie przyjeżdżał tu. Pewnie teraz jest szczęśliwie związany z **tamtą**…

Zerknęła na kalendarz, który wisiał na ścianie. Do tego ślubu było tylko 2 tygodnie. Skoro cały czas wiedzieli, gdzie się znajduje, to czemu powiadomili ją tak późno? Nawet nie miała sukienki, prezentu… Ale zresztą, po co jej to, skoro nie ma zamiaru pojechać? Tak, Anna tam nie pojedzie! Nie ma mowy! Za nic w świecie!

Nie podobał się jej pomysł stawienia czoła im, przeszłości. Bała się spotkania ich wszystkich. Tych, których porzuciła zostawiając tylko i wyłącznie króciutki list, mówiący o tym, że zamierza się ustatkować, gdzieś, gdzie jej nie znajdą i, żeby jej nie szukali, bo ona nie chcę. Bała się pytań: 'czemu pojechałaś?', 'czemu tak nagle?' i wyrzutów, 'przecież mogłaś zostać!', 'tu jest twój dom!'. Po jej tchórzliwej ucieczce dosłownie bała się im spojrzeć w oczy…

* * *

Instytut przeżywał chyba największe zamieszanie w całej swojej karierze, to znaczy od jakiegoś roku, kiedy to po raz ostatni został zburzony a następnie odbudowany. Panowała nerwowa atmosfera, rezydencja, w której mieścił się Instytut imienia Charlesa Xaviera huczał od plotek. Co nie było dziwne, wszystko dotyczyło ślubu aktualnego dyrektora placówki, Scotta Summersa, oraz jego wieloletniej partnerki, Emmy Frost. Większość uczniów wyjechała na okres wakacji do rodzin, jednak mimo tego Instytut wydawał się bardziej tłoczny niż zazwyczaj. Po domu bez przerwy krążyła przyszła panna młoda wraz z grupą cateringową. Oczywiście, niewiadomo jak dobrze by się ludzie postarali, Emma nadal karciła ich swoim chłodnym głosem. 

„Czy nie wyraziłam się jasno, gdy powiedziałam, że serwetki mają być białe?" powiedziała, potrząsając w ręce bordową serwetkę.

„Ale bukiety, które zamówiliśmy będą czerwone i…" zaczęła niepewnie drobna szatynka.

„Kto powiedział, że bukiety mają być czerwone?" przerwała jej zimnym głosem Emma.

„Ja tak powiedziałem" odparł mężczyzna w czerwonych okularach, który podszedł do nich słysząc nadchodzącą kłótnie.

„Scott! Czy nie wyraziłam się jasno mówiąc, że ja się zajmę wszystkim związanym ze ślubem?" zapytała go równie chłodnym tonem, jak uprzednio kobietę z cateringu.

„Byłaś wtedy załatwiać sprawę menu…" zaczął się tłumaczyć.

„Scott! W jakim ty świecie żyjesz? Nie mogłeś zadzwonić!"

„Emmo, co za różnica, czy będą czerwone czy białe?" zapytał wreszcie.

„Co za różnica? Scott… Inni ludzie widzą nie tylko czerwony!"

„No to zamów białe! Co za problem?"

„Żaden i pozwolisz Scott, że **ja **zajmę się przygotowaniami do ślubu?"

„Oczywiście, kochanie" odparł niesamowicie potulnie i pocałował ją w policzek.

_Uh, co za pantoflarz _pomyślała szatynka. Emma spojrzała na nią z tryumfującym uśmieszkiem. _Mam wrażenie, że czyta mi w myślach. _

„Panno Frost, ale my zamówiliśmy już białe róże" powiedziała na głos szatynka.

„To je odmówcie"

„Ale…"

„Żadnych 'ale', w końcu zawsze mogę zamówić wesele w innej firmie" odparła chłodno. Szatynka wzruszyła ramionami i zapisała coś w notatniku, który bez przerwy nosiła ze sobą, od czasu do czasu notując.

Emma i Scott jedli właśnie lunch. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało im się ostatnimi czasy jadać razem, bo Emma większość czasu kręciła się po domu, zastanawiając się jak go przygotować na wesele, które notabene miało się odbyć już za trzy dni.

„Jak idą przygotowania?" zapytał Scott.

„Już prawie wszystko gotowe" odparła Emma i westchnęła cicho.

„Co się stało?"

„A co się miało stać?" odparła chłodno. W głębi duszy denerwowała się, denerwowała jak nigdy. W sumie, w jej dotychczasowym życiu bardzo rzadko się jej to zdarzało, a już na pewno z powodu ślubu. Zresztą, to pewnie dlatego, że to był jej pierwszy ślub. Natomiast jej przyszły małżonek miał już niemałą wprawę w tym.

„Co z gośćmi? Wszyscy będą?" zapytał ponownie.

„Tak, pomijając Rogue. Nie mogę się do niej dodzwonić." Odparła Frost.

„Quoi!" odezwał się ktoś z boku. Był to Gambit, który akurat przechodził.

„Co _co_?" odparł prosto Scott. Kompletnie nie wiedział o co temu Cajunowi chodzi.

„Nie możesz się dodzwonić do **Rogue**, oui?" zapytał znów Cajun. Położył gwałtownie swój talerz na ich stół.

„Tak… No i?" odpowiedział i wstał. Jego twarz znajdowała się na wysokości wykrzywionej twarzy Gambita.

„Och, czyli znasz do niej numer? Czy ktoś na tej sali zna jeszcze numer do **Rogue**?" podniósł głos Cajun. Mutanci siedzący w stołówce  
popatrzyli po sobie. Panowała niesamowita cisza, wszyscy czekali na rozwój sytuacji.

„O co ci chodzi, LeBeau?" warknął Scott.

„O co mi chodzi! O co! Wyobraź sobie, że szukałem jej wszędzie po tym, jak zniknęła, pamiętasz? Czy wtedy nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że znasz jej numer, 'mon ami'!" krzyknął.

„Remy, Scott, uspokójcie się" rozległ się zimny głos Frost.

„Mam się uspokoić! Niby jak? Zjechałem pół Stanów Zjednoczonych szukając jej, podczas, gdy wy **cały **czas wiedzieliście, gdzie ona jest!"

„Pozwolisz, że dokończymy to w moim gabinecie?" orzekła Emma tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Remy podążał za dyrektorową do jej gabinetu. Był zdenerwowany. Nie, to mało powiedziane. Był wściekły. Miał mordercze zamiary, o tak. Miał ochotę rozwalić coś. Na przykład tę lampę ścienną, która właśnie mijali, albo te drzwi, albo Emmę i Scotta…

Dwa lata temu opuściła go kobieta. Nie przejmowałby się, gdyby tą kobietą nie była Rogue. Oczywiście, gdyby to była każda inna byłby to jedynie cios w jego dumę, zresztą, kto to wie? **Nigdy **nie opuściła, go żadna kobieta.

Aż poznał Rogue, mutantkę o zdolnościach, które uniemożliwiały jej fizyczny kontakt z inną osobą. Z początku brał to za zwykłą zabawę. W końcu, ktoś taki jak ona jest idealnym celem. Była wyzwaniem dla kogoś takiego jak on. A wszyscy wiedzą jak Remy lubi wyzwania.

A potem, nagle, zdał sobie sprawę, że to jest coś więcej. To było coś więcej niż wyzwanie. To było coś więcej niż pożądanie. Rogue oczywiście zawsze piękna, pewnie nadal jest. Była wysoka, szczupła, proporcjonalna, była… idealna. Jednak nie to w niej pociągało go najbardziej. Bo on zaczął ją **naprawdę **lubić. Przestało się liczyć, czy może ją dotykać, czy nie. Ona była po prostu inna niż wszystkie. Potrafiła rozpalić go dotykając swoją drobną dłonią w rękawiczce jego twarzy. Wystarczył tylko jeden drobny gest, a on zupełnie tracił głowę. A jej charakter… Kochał go. Nigdy nie był w stanie przewidzieć, co zamierza zrobić. Była nieobliczalna. I to sprawiało, że w ich związku nigdy nie zagościła nuda.

Ich związek musiał pokonać wiele przeszkód, jednak z każdej wychodził zwycięsko, ba! Stawał się nawet silniejszy niż przedtem. Byli razem od lat. Kto by pomyślał, że Rogue potrafiłaby usidlić wiecznego kawalera Remyego LeBeau? Wierzcie, czy nie, ale ona zrobiła to. Był zakochany po uszy.

Potem przyszły czasy z pewnością najszczęśliwsze dla nich. Przez jakiś czas ich moce były zdezaktywowane. Mogli żyć jak normalna para. Mogli się dotykać, mogli się całować… Mogli robić wszystko tak, jak normalni ludzie. To był najpiękniejszy okres w jego życiu, a raczej w ich życiu. Liczyli się tylko oni, nieważne już było superbohaterowanie, byli cali dla siebie. W tym czasie po raz kolejny przekonał się, że są dla siebie stworzeni, że kochał ją, jak żadną na świecie.

Jednak ten stan nie trwał wiecznie. Po jakimś czasie ich moce powróciły. To było dla nich trudne. Rogue znów odsuwała się, gdy on zbyt blisko podszedł, znów stworzyła tę barierę wokół siebie. Oczywiście, chciała go, wiedział to cały czas, ale strach przed skrzywdzeniem jego był zbyt wielki, nawet wtedy, gdy Remy zapewniał ją, że jest gotów podjąć ryzyko. Magicznym lekarstwem na ich problemy miały być organizowane przez Emmę sesje telepatyczne.

A wtedy pojawiła się inna, mutantka imieniem Foxx. Remy musiał przyznać, była pociągająca. Na dodatek była napalona… i to na niego. To jedynie pogłębiło konflikty między nim a Rogue.

Pewnego dnia Rogue odeszła. Odjechała, nie mówiąc nic nikomu, a po sobie zostawiła tylko króciutki liścik, napisany w pośpiechu. Wszystkiemu winna była Foxx, a raczej Mystique jak się później okazało. W głowie przybranej matki Rogue pojawił się jakiś dziwny plan, tak pokręcony, że pewnie sama Raven nie wiedziała o co w nim chodzi. Tak czy siak, udało się jej go wykonać, a przynajmniej tylko w połowie. Rogue opuściła Remyego.

Było prawdą to, co mówił. Szukał jej. Przeszukał każdy z jej domów. Nie odnalazł jej. Po jakimś czasie dał sobie spokój. Widocznie naprawdę nie chciała go widzieć.

A teraz, po dwóch latach, dowiedział się, że jego koledzy z drużyny cały czas wiedzieli gdzie ona jest. Oczywiście nie powiedzieli mu. Czemu? Sam nie wiedział… Ale zbierał się w nim gniew.

„Czy teraz mogłabyś mi łaskawie powiedzieć, czemu nigdy nie wspomnieliście mi o tym, że wiecie, gdzie **ona **jest?" zapytał Remy, gdy znaleźli się w jej białym gabinecie. Gambit nie lubił tu przebywać. Gabinet był przerażająco czysty, nawet biały kosz na śmieci był pusty, a wszystko leżało na swoim miejscu. Nie było tu żadnych zbędnych przedmiotów, typu jakiś kwiat, czy obraz. Gabinet przywodził mu na myśl szpital. A on nie lubił szpitali.

„Zechcesz usiąść?" odparła ignorując jego pytanie i sama zajęła miejsce w białym, skórzanym fotelu, Scott natomiast stanął przy oknie.

„Merci, postoję" odpowiedział, jednak po chwili usiadł na krześle, naprzeciw dyrektorowej. „Więc? Czemu nic nie powiedzieliście?"

„Czyżbyś zapomniał, co napisała Rogue, w tym liście?" zapytała.

„Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem! Tylko **mi **powinniście byli powiedzieć!" odparł. Pamiętał to co napisała, znał treść listu niemal na pamięć.

„Rogue wyraźnie napisała, że nie życzy sobie, żebyśmy jej szukali" powiedziała Emma.

„I co z tego! Ja ją kocha…" zawahał się „…łem! Co, jak co, ale ja powinienem wiedzieć, gdzie ona jest!"

„Powinieneś respektować jej słowa" odparła spokojnie. Emma Frost patrzyła na niego ze stoickim spokojem w jej zimnych niebieskich oczach, podczas, gdy on wpatrywał się płonącymi oczyma przepełnionymi emocjami. W tym momencie widać było, jak różnymi osobami byli. Remy wziął głęboki oddech. Spróbował się uspokoić.

„A gdyby… gdyby Scott cię opuścił i zostawił taki oto liścik, czy ty nie szukałabyś go? Czy nie chciałabyś go odnaleźć?" zapytał, starając się pokonać ją jej własną bronią. Scott obrócił się od okna i popatrzył wyczekująco na plecy swojej przyszłej żony. Nastała chwila ciszy.

„Zacznijmy od tego, że ja nie zdradziłam go z pierwszym lepszym mężczyzną" odparła chłodniej niż zazwyczaj. Remy poczuł jak krew napływa mu do twarzy. To, co powiedziała ta głupia dziwka rozgniewało go bardziej niż cokolwiek.

„LeBeau" wtrącił Scott ostrzegawczo widząc czerwoną ze wściekłości twarz kolegi z drużyny. Gambit obrzucił ich jeszcze spojrzeniem płonących gniewem oczu i wyszedł z gabinetu trzaskając drzwiami.

„Może jednak powinniśmy mu byli powiedzieć?" zapytał niepewnie Scott, biorąc sobie do serca ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przez porywczego Cajuna. Emma obrzuciła go chłodnym spojrzeniem, lecz milczała.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: Obawiam się, że złodziej znany pod pseudonimem _Le Diable Blanc_, ukradł disklajmera… Jakie to smutne… ;)

* * *

**Notka Odautorska: **

Wiem, że dawno nie pisałam, ale utknęłam przy końcu już jakiś czas temu, przepraszam… Ten rozdział może być trochę nudny dla niektórych z Was, aczkolwiek pisanie niektórych scen naprawdę mi się podobało, choć teraz, gdy je czytam to są… hmm… trochę niepotrzebne. Ale… No zostawiłam je :) Jeszcze jedno, jeśli Storm wyda wam się troszkę zdzirowata, to… zamierzone ;P

* * *

'_Czemu mam dziwne wrażenie, że będę tego żałować?' _zapytała się w myślach Rogue, gdy wysiadła z samolotu po, trwającym dwie godziny z kawałkiem, locie. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Było dość zimno, mimo że teoretycznie była pełnia lata. O tej porze na południu panowały już temperatury, które w Nowym Jorku były rzadkością. Ba! Były rzadkością w większości miejsc w USA. Na dodatek tutejsze niebo było dzisiaj pochmurne i Rogue ze zgrozą myślała o nadchodzącym deszczu, zimnym deszczu, tak różnym od tego na południu. Anna w ciągu trzech lat pobytu w Missisipi zdążyła odzwyczaić się od chłodu panującego w Nowym Jorku.

Rogue wraz z tłumem innych przyjezdnych weszła do gmachu lotniska. Przywitał ją tam kolejny tłum ludzi czekających na przylot samolotu. Anna zobaczyła, że wiele osób idących obok niej nagle przyspieszyło, aby po chwili znaleźć się w ramionach chłopaków, dziewczyn, matek, ojców… Chcąc nie chcąc poczuła ukłucie bólu, ponieważ była jedną z niewielu, na których nikt nie czekał. Oczywiście, było to zrozumiałe w jej przypadku z tak prostego powodu, jak fakt, że o swoim przyjeździe nie powiadomiła nikogo. Pewnie, gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział, że przyleci to może ktoś by ją odebrał. Na pewno ktoś by się znalazł.

Westchnęła cichutko i z trudem przeciskając się pomiędzy ludźmi, z miną świadczącą, że ta czynność nie jest jej zbyt miła, skierowała swoje kroki w stronę punktu odbioru bagażu. Tam odebrała swoją jedną, dość dużą walizkę na kółkach i udała się do głównego wyjścia. Wszędzie kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi, latających w tę i z powrotem, z walizkami i torbami. Anna wzdrygała się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś przeszedł zbyt blisko niej, lub otarł się o nią. Rozejrzała się wokół siebie, a następnie skierowała się do najbliższej taksówki.

Taksówkarz, niezbyt szczupły ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, z papierosem w ustach, oparty o własną taksówkę, rozglądał się leniwie wokół siebie. Wreszcie zobaczył potencjalną klientkę, czyli Annę, opatuloną w brązowy płaszcz do kostek, przez co nie widać było za bardzo, co ma pod spodem, włosami spiętymi w niedbały kucyk, z czarnymi rękawiczkami na dłoniach, niezbyt radosną miną i walizką na kółkach. Wreszcie oczy taksówkarza spoczęły na wysokiej blondynce, w krótkiej spódniczce, z trzema walizami i pięćsetwatowym uśmiechu na ślicznej twarzy.

Anna była już niedaleko, gdy nagle wepchała się przed nią jakaś blondynka, Rogue miała już coś powiedzieć, gdy taksówkarz zaczął pomagać blondyneczce z walizami, ale ugryzła się w język. Jak to się dzieje, że w Amityville, rzadko kiedy się denerwowała, a tutaj tuż po wyjściu z samolotu miała ochotę kłócić się o jakąś głupią taksówkę?

Rogue przygryzła usta, ta taksówka nie była taka głupia, pomyślała, gdy żółty samochód z blondyneczką w środku odjechał. W istocie była ta jedyna taksówka, reszta była już okupowana, lub dawno odjechała. Stała ze swoją walizką, ludzie idący obok wpadali na nią, poszturchiwali ją.

_Gorzej już być nie może. _W tym momencie duża kropla deszczu spadła centralnie na jej czoło. _A jednak…_

Dopiero po dobrych piętnastu minutach znalazła się we wnętrzu przytulnej, ciepłej taksówki. Usadowiła się na wygodnym siedzeniu i przez moment zapomniała, że jest aktualnie w zimnym, deszczowym i wietrznym Nowym Jorku.

„Gdzie panią zawieźć?" zapytał kierowca patrząc wprost na nią z przedniego lusterka.

„Westche…" zamilkła. Czy pojechanie do Instytutu byłoby dobrym pomysłem? O nie… Zdecydowanie nie. Anna nie była jeszcze gotowa, aby tam powrócić. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedziała nawet, czy w ogóle wybierze się na ten ślub, który miał się odbyć za trzy dni.

„Słucham?" zapytał ponownie kierowca, tym razem odwracając się do niej i ukazując swoją twarz o miłym wyrazie.

„Jesteś taksówkarzem, więc pewnie znasz najlepsze hotele tutaj, skarbie"

„Oczywiście, że znam… Jaki pani sobie życzy?" odparł z uśmiechem.

„Najlepszy, skarbie, najlepszy… i mów mi Anna" odpowiedziała mu z szerokim uśmiechem. No co? Czemu nie miałaby pójść do najdroższego hotelu i tam trochę pomieszkać? Przynajmniej do ślubu… W końcu musi sobie jakoś zrekompensować całą tą pogodę i w ogóle…

„Nie ma sprawy, pr… Anno. Przy okazji, ja jestem Bob" odparł kierowca i ruszył. „Pierwszy raz w Nowym Jorku?" zapytał po jakimś czasie.

„Nie, ale dawno mnie tu nie było… Dobre trzy lata" odpowiedziała.

„Sam chciałbym się stąd wyrwać"

„Masz tutaj rodzinę, skarbie?" zapytał Anna.

„Nie… nie mam tu rodziny"

„Więc w czym problem? Po prostu jedź"

„Łatwo mówić…" westchnął ciężko.

„Ja mieszkałam tutaj parę dobrych lat, ale pewnego dnia, hmm, z pewnych przyczyn, po prostu wyjechałam. Nie planowałam tego, po prostu wyjechałam, ty też tak zrób" odparła Anna.

„Z pewnych przyczyn?" zapytał Bob, po czym szybko dodał „Przepraszam, nie musisz odpowiadać"

„W porządku, skarbie. Wyjechałam, bo, eee, mój eks…" zamilkła.

„Przyłapałaś go z inną? …" zamilkł w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź „Jezu, przepraszam…" Anna zobaczyła, że uszy Boba lekko się czerwienią.

„Powiedziałam, w porządku, i nie, nie przyłapałam go" odpowiedziała, sama nie wiedząc czemu w ogóle to mówi. Ten taksówkarz wydawał się taki godny zaufania. Zresztą, czemu miałaby mu tego nie mówić? W końcu to nie jest jakaś informacja wagi państwowej, że musi być trzymana w żółtej kopercie z czerwonym napisem 'Ściśle Tajne'.

„Więc? Co takiego zrobił?" zapytał Bob. Anna zastanowiła się. _No właśnie, co on takiego zrobił_? Jedyne co widziała, to moment w którym Foxx i Gambit rozmawiali. _No właśnie! Patrzyli na siebie tak…_ No jak? _A ona trzymała rękę na jego ramieniu i byli bardzo blisko siebie. Zbyt blisko jeśli chodzi o nauczyciela i uczennicę. _Przecież znasz Gambita! On z każdą tak blisko jest… Powinnaś po tylu latach wiedzieć, że coś takiego nic nie znaczy! _Ale… On był wyraźnie nią zainteresowany! I ona nim też! _W jaki sposób do tego doszłaś? _Bo oni…_

„Przepraszam, Anno, jak zawsze muszę za dużo mówić" przerwał jej rozmyślania głos Boba.

„Hę?" zapytała Rogue zdezorientowana.

„Dojechaliśmy, co powiesz na ten hotel?" zapytał Bob. Anna wyjrzała przez okno samochodu.

„Idealnie, skarbie!" zawołała uradowana.

„Nie ma sprawy"

Rogue wysiadła z taksówki, po zapłaceniu należnej gotówki. Po chwili dostała swoją walizkę. Anna stała pod dużym budynkiem zbudowanym w staroangielskim stylu. Pociągnęła za sobą walizkę i przeszła przez duże szklane drzwi, które otworzył jej ubrany w czerwony uniform mężczyzna. W środku było przytulnie, Anna podeszła do recepcji rozglądając się wokół siebie.

„Witamy w 'Ritz', w czym pani służyć?" zapytała recepcjonistka obdarzając ją wyćwiczonym uśmiechem.

„Chciałabym jakiś pokój, najlepiej z duuuużym łóżkiem" odparła Anna uśmiechając się lekko.

„Oczywiście… Proszę chwilę poczekać…" recepcjonistka zwróciła swój wzrok na komputer, poprzyciskała parę klawiszy i ponownie spojrzała na Annę „Ma pani szczęście, jedna z uczestniczek zjazdu dentystek odmówiła rezerwację"

„Świetnie" odparła Anna.

Apartament był duży, ładnie umeblowany. W salonie stała plazmówka, wygodna kanapa, parę szafek z jakimiś książkami i sprzęt audio. Łazienka posiadała wielgachną wannę z jacuzzi, ogromne lustro, ubikację z podgrzewanym sedesem, prysznic oraz komplet ręczników wraz z szlafrokiem. Zdecydowanie najlepszą częścią apartamentu była sypialnia, z naprawdę dużym i wygodnym łóżkiem, które wręcz zapraszało do spania. Anna ziewnęła - była taaaaka śpiąca. A im dłużej patrzyła na to łóżko, z tą granatową pościelą, tym bardziej chciało jej się spać. _Co mi zaszkodzi godzinka snu?_

Obudziła się, gdy za oknami było już dość ciemnawo. _Pięknie, miałam dzisiaj kupić jakąś kieckę na to całe wesele._ Zerknęła na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej, wskazywał on 20. Jej wzrok padł na jeszcze nie rozpakowaną walizkę. Wstała niechętnie, ziewając jeszcze pod nosem i zaczęła się rozpakowywać. W trakcie zauważyła, że zapomniała swojego ulubionego kompletu bielizny, dwóch bluzek i dżinsów. Ale czego miała się spodziewać? W końcu za każdym razem czegoś zapominała, a tym razem i tak było nieźle… (_…bo najgorsze były podróże, na które zapominałam zabierać szczoteczki…)_

Anna weszła do łazienki, odkręciła kurki, a następnie wręcz zrzuciła z siebie ubrania, by po dosłownie sekundzie znaleźć się w wannie. Z początku mało się nie oparzyła, jednak po dolaniu odrobiny zimnej wody było idealnie. Prawie idealnie. Wanna była duża, zdecydowanie zbyt duża dla jednej osoby. Poza tym miała dwa miejsca idealne do siedzenia. Wanna była wręcz stworzona do użytku przez dwie osoby. Rogue westchnęła cicho, zakręciła kurki i na panelu ustawiła program bąbelków, które po chwili zburzyły powierzchnie wody, mile masując ciało Anny. A wracając do dwuosobowej wanny, Rogue doskonale wiedziała z kim chciałaby ją dzielić. Z jakimś wysokim, z idealną, umięśnioną (_Ale bez przerostu mięśni!_) i opaloną sylwetką mężczyzną o przystojnej twarzy, na którą opadały brązowe włosy… i żeby nie zapomnieć! Z niezwykłymi oczyma oraz akcentem, i trzeba pamiętać, że… _Rogue! Uspokój się! Zacznij myśleć o jakimś uroczym blondynie… _

Gdyby to tylko było takie proste…

Po wyjściu z łazienki zauważyła, że nie minęła jeszcze 21. _Co ja będę robić, hm? _Szczerze mówiąc, nie miała nic do roboty. Nie było śpiąca, a wizja oglądania do późnej nocy jakichś filmów nie była zbyt kusząca. _Rogue! Jesteś w Nowym Jorku! W przeciwieństwie do Amittyville są tu jakieś miejsca, gdzie możesz się zabawić! _Powiedział jej czyjś głosik, Rogue nie była pewna, czy był jej, czy którejś z nagle przebudzonych osobowości w niej tkwiących. Tak czy siak, głosik miał świętą rację.

Po dobrej połowie godziny była gotowa, po raz ostatni spojrzała w lustro i wyszła z apartamentu. Przed hotelem czekała już na nią taksówka, którą zamówiła jeszcze ze swojego pokoju. Kierowca zawiózł ją do jednego z barów tego wielkiego miasta.

Rogue weszła do baru, był dość duży i tłoczny. Światła były przygaszone, jednak nie tworzyły tego romantycznego nastroju, który najpewniej tworzyłyby, gdyby były w jakiejś miłej restauracyjce. Rozejrzała się wkoło, wreszcie ujrzała wolny, a raczej prawie wolny stolik w kącie sali, niedaleko paru stołów bilardowych. Wystarczyło, że znalazła się w promieniu jakichś pięciu metrów od stołów, a mężczyźni od razu ją zauważyli. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie.

_15 minut później…_

„O nie, nie uda ci się to" zaprotestował błagalnie wysoki mężczyzna. Anna spojrzała na niego, był niewątpliwie przystojny, aczkolwiek nie miał tego czegoś, co tak bardzo lubiła w mężczyznach. Raz, jego uśmiech nie był ani odrobinę seksowny. Dwa, nie miał tych niezwykłych oczu. Trzy, nie miał tego seksownego akcentu… _Roguey! _Upomniała się samą w myślach. Czemu, gdy oceniała jakiegoś mężczyznę od razu porównywała go do… do… do** NIEGO**?

„Założysz się, skarbie?" zapytała pochylając się nad stołem, wymierzyła uderzenie, cały czas nie opuszczając spojrzenia mężczyzny. Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk wpadającej bili.

„Kobieto, gdzie nauczyłaś się tak grać?" zapytał ze zdumieniem w głosie.

_Godzinę później…_

„O nie, nie uda ci się to!" zawołał ten sam mężczyzna, co godzinę wcześniej. Rogue zaśmiała się głośno, mówił tę kwestię za każdym razem…

„Może tym razem się założysz?" zapytała wyzywająco. Po raz kolejny schyliła się nad stołem, wymierzyła uderzenie… Jednak jej spojrzenie nie leżało na jej partnerze do gry. Rogue czuła, że ktoś na nią patrzy. Było to jedno z tych przeczuć, dziwne mrowienie. Spojrzała na wprost siebie, w kierunku baru. Przy barze siedział mężczyzna, ubrany był w ciemny długi płaszcz, przez słabe światło nie mogła dokładnie stwierdzić, jak wyglądała jego twarz. Przez kolejną krótką chwilę badała go, gdy ponownie spojrzała na jego twarz. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się… Uderzyła bilę. Tym razem dźwięk wpadającej bili nie rozległ się.

„Siet, że też tym razem się nie założyłem…" wymruczał pod nosem mężczyzna i palnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

* * *

Remy LeBeau wyszedł spod prysznica, owinął sobie ręcznik wokół talii i wszedł do swojego pokoju pozostawiając na wykładzinie mokre ślady stóp. Nadal był wściekły. Mimo iż urządził sobie samotną sesję w Danger Roomie, trwającą przeszło dwie godziny i to na jednym z najtrudniejszych poziomów. Miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób pozbędzie się morderczych zamiarów wobec Emmy i Scotta. Ale chyba po raz pierwszy sesja w Danger Roomie mu nie pomogła. Dotąd, gdy był wściekły wystarczyło, że trochę potrenował, pozbył się nadmiaru energii i było w porządku. Jednak tym razem, mimo iż co drugi jego przeciwnik wyglądał jak Scott, a druga połowa była łudząco podobna do Emmy, to i tak nie pomogło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zamiast przestań myśleć o ich zamordowaniu, w jego umyśle poczęły rodzić się coraz boleśniejsze sposoby ich śmierci. Po raz pierwszy Danger Room go zawiódł.

Rozległo się ciche, jakby nieśmiałe, pukanie. Gambit upewnił się, że ręcznik jest dobrze zawiązany wokół jego talii, a następnie otworzył drzwi.

„Remy… słyszałam co się stało, chcesz porozmawiać?" zapytała głosem zabarwionym nutą niepewności białowłosa murzynka, która stała teraz tuż przed nim.

„_Non_, dam sobie radę" odparł Gambit. Pomimo, że wiedział, iż Ororo chciała jak najlepiej, on poczuł, że gniew znów zaczął w nim narastać.

„Remy… Zrozum, ona sama odeszła, nic byś nie zmienił, gdybyś wiedział, gdzie ona jest… Sam wiesz jaka ona potrafiła być uparta" rzekła Storm i położyła dłoń na jego policzku. Odjęła ją jednak szybko, gdy zobaczyła, że oczy Gambita przybrały najintensywniejszy odcień czerwieni, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała.

„Stormy! Oni powinni mi byli powiedzieć!" podniósł głos.

„Remy! Zapomnij wreszcie o niej! Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale ona odeszła trzy lata temu! **Trzy lata**! To chyba wystarczająco długi czas, abyś wreszcie zrozumiał, że ona ma cię gdzieś!" Głos Ororo również stał się głośniejszy. Remy spojrzał na nią z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem, bowiem rzadko kiedy można było ujrzeć, a raczej usłyszeć, Storm podnoszącą głos.

„Po pierwsze, ona ma imię, po drugie nie rozumiem, czemu się wtrącasz! To moja sprawa!" rzekł i zobaczył, że wyraz twarzy Storm odrobinę zmiękł.

„Remy, jesteś moim przyjacielem. Chcę, abyś wreszcie zaczął żyć… Bo życie toczy się dalej, nawet jeśli jej tu nie ma. Sama wybrała to, że chce odejść… Nie wiń się za to… Ona nie jest ciebie warta" powiedziała miękko, próbując załagodzić sytuację, jednak zamiast ją polepszyć, sytuacja pogorszyła się.

„Stormy, nie masz prawa oceniać, czy Rogue jest warta mnie czy nie!" wykrzyknął jej w twarz, po czym dodał już odrobinę spokojniej „_Pardon moi_, ale nie mam czasu na rozmowę z tobą, Stormy"

„Remy… ja… ech… wiedz, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać" powiedziała zrezygnowanym tonem.

„_Non_, to nie będzie konieczne" zamknął drzwi tuż przed jej nosem. Ororo westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem, po czym powolnym krokiem skierowała się do żeńskiej części instytutu.

Tymczasem Remy otworzył jedną z szuflad ze swoimi ubraniami. W poszukiwaniu jakiejś koszulki natknął się na zwitek papieru. Rozwinął go i rozpoznał charakterystyczne pismo należące do Rogue.

„_Merde_,czy ten list ma zamiar mnie prześladować do końca życia!" zawołał na głos, zwinął papier w kulkę i rzucił za siebie. _Merde…_

Po dobrych piętnastu minutach był już całkowicie gotowy, założył na siebie jeszcze swój nieodłączny płaszcz i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do windy.

„Gdzie idziesz, Gumbo?" zapytał głos, który Remy z łatwością przypasował do Logana. Odwrócił się do niego.

„Idę na spacer, mam dość tej przedślubnej atmosfery, _homme_" odparł. Niższy mężczyzna obdarzył go spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu.

„Taa… I to pewnie nie ma nic wspólnego z R…"

„_Pardon moi_, Logan, w rzeczywistości jestem umówiony i nie za bardzo mogę się spóźnić" przerwał mu Remy i nie odwracając się za sobą, odszedł w stronę drzwi windy prowadzącej do podziemnego garażu.

Garaż ten był wielkości boiska piłki nożnej, o ile nie większy, i niemal cały był zapełniony. Stały tu nie tylko instytutowe samochody, które były na użytek wszystkich, ale także samochody należące do konkretnego mieszkańca, przez co było ich naprawdę mnóstwo. Najwięcej samochodów należało do Scotta Summersa, który na tym punkcie miał swoistego świra.

Remy mijając jeden z jego czerwonych kabrioletów miał przemożną chęć porysowania tego idealnie wyglancowanego i lśniącego lakieru. Non_, to byłby cios poniżej pasa. _Pomyślał. Jednak zaraz potem przyszło mu do głowy, że nie powiedzenie mu o miejscu pobytu Rogue, nie było też takie całkiem fair. Wyjął więc z kieszeni jakiegoś drobniaka. Po chwili czerwony kabriolet Scootera nie był już tak idealny jak dotychczas, ponieważ całą jego lewą stronę ozdabiała długa, niezwykle artystyczna rysa.

„Co robisz, LeBeau?" zapytał głos, niepodważalnie należący do właściciela czerwonego samochodu.

„Przyglądam się, to naprawdę piękne cacko, _mon amie_" odparł jak zawsze spokojnym głosem Remy, przybierając na twarz swój uśmiech, który można by uznać za jego znak firmowy.

„Jedyne takie w Nowym Jorku" powiedział niezbyt skromnie Scooter.

„Założę się…" odparł nieco sceptycznie Gambit.

„Rocznik 1986, zleciłem parę udoskonaleń, jak na przykład… blah blah blah" ciągnął dalej Scott, zupełnie niezrażony. Remy przyjrzał mu się, Scott Summers był nerwowy! Ha! Łatwo było to wyczytać z jego twarzy, zresztą, Scooter rzadko kiedy palił się do rozmowy z Cajunem, pomijając oczywiście upomnienia podczas spotkań w Sali narad. Czyżby Summers miał wyrzuty sumienia?

„Scotty, spieszę się" przerwał mu w którymś momencie Gambit i zanim Summers mógł wykonać jakikolwiek protest, lub się pożegnać, płaszcz Rema zniknął za ścianą.

Remy wsiadał właśnie na swój motocykl, gdy usłyszał pełen gniewu krzyk Summersa.

„LeBeau! TY SK------!"

„_Au revoir_, Scotty" zawołał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się tryumfujący uśmieszek.

* * *

Drzwi do pokoju Logana otworzyły się przed Ororo, zanim zdołała zapukać.

„Cześć, kochanie" przywitał ją właściciel pokoju.

„Logan! Mam do ciebie bardzo wielką prośbę…" odpowiedziała bez ceregieli Storm.

„Tak, wiem, mam iść go dopilnować?" zapytał Wolverine.

„No właśnie… Za każdym razem, gdy usłyszy o Rogue musi iść się upić, urządzić jakąś burdę, a na końcu wylądować na izbie wytrzeźwień, albo w areszcie"

„Spokojnie, kochanie, zajmę się nim" mrugnął do niej przyjaźnie.

* * *

Pierwszym miejscem, do którego Remy LeBeau zawitał, był bar Harry'ego, miejsce, gdzie spędził wiele, wiele, miłych wieczorów, najczęściej w towarzystwie mieszkańców instytutu. Zaraz po wejściu, Remy udał się do baru, by zamówić zimne piwo. Po chwili już mógł się delektować gorzkim smakiem złocistego napoju.

Pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj, ostatni raz, gdy był tu z Rogue, oczywiście była tu też cała reszta składu X-men, ale dla Gambita nie liczył się nikt inny tylko Rogue. Ten wypad był chyba ostatnim przed nagłym kryzysem w ich związku, Anna już wtedy nie mogła dotykać, aczkolwiek oboje byli pełni nadziei, że to może Sage coś wymyśli, to może znajdzie się jakieś inne lekarstwo. Początek owego wypadu był idealny. Bawili się świetnie, tańczyli razem. Jednak wystarczył pozornie niewinny gest, aby wszystko się rozwaliło. Bowiem podczas 'niewinnego' tańca, Remyego naszła ochota na pocałowanie tej gładkiej, kremowej szyi należącej do Anny. No i oczywiście skończyło, jak się skończyć raczej nie miało. Moc Rogue zadziałała, a Gambit wylądował na parkiecie nieprzytomny. Od tamtej pory Anna stała się na powrót tamtą Rogue, unikała jakiejkolwiek bliskości z Gambitem, wokół siebie ponownie stworzyła barierę, którą całkiem niedawno, gdy jeszcze nie miała mocy, udało się Remy'emu złamać.

„Cześć, skarbie" odezwał się kobiecy głos z doskonale mu znanym południowym akcentem. Remy odwrócił szybko głowę i napotkał obok siebie jakąś uroczą szatynkę z zielonymi oczyma, która, ku jego rozczarowaniu, bynajmniej nie była Rogue.

„_Bonsoir, petite_" odpowiedział. Pociągnął łyk któregoś-tam już piwa.

„Co taki przystojniak robi sam?" zapytała i usiadła na krześle obok. Odgarnęła włosy i oparła się o blat baru.

„_Pardon moi, petite_, nie mam czasu" odparł jej, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jej skąpą sukienkę, która doskonale podkreślała jej smukłą talię i nie tylko to.

„Aw, skarbie, przecież oboje chcemy tego samego" odparła i nachyliła się w jego stronę.

„Może nie tym razem,_ cherie_" wziął do ręki jej dłoń i pocałował ją. Kobieta zachichotała i chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zanim się obejrzała prawdopodobnie najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna, jakiego miała przyjemność spotkać w całym swoim życiu, zniknął.

Remy LeBeau czym prędzej opuścił Harry'ego, wsiadł na motor i zajechał do pierwszego lepszego baru, który napotkał na swojej drodze. Usiadł przy ladzie, popijając piwo rozglądał się wokół siebie. Bar był duży, większy od Harry'ego, ale musiał przyznać, że podobało mu się tutaj. _Idealne_ miejsce na samotny wieczór z dużą ilością alkoholu…

Remy był co najmniej wkurzony, oczywiście, nie była to wina samego baru, ale kobiet, które starały mu się wmówić, iż nie powinien sam tu przesiadywać, że potrzebuje towarzystwa i inne takie w tym stylu. Gambit jednak stanowczo odmawiał. Dzisiaj jego humor raczej nie nadawał się na to, aby bezwstydnie flirtować z jakąś panną, a potem skończyć u niej w łóżku.

Cajun rozglądał się wokół siebie, znudzony, w międzyczasie popijając swoje piwo. Niedaleko niego siedziała jakaś brunetka, która bez przerwy rzucała mu spojrzenie. Innego dnia przyjąłby to z chęcią, jednak dzisiaj postarał się ją zignorować. No dobra, nie do końca, przez jakąś chwilę taksował ją spojrzeniem…

Wreszcie jego wzrok padł na stoły bilardowe, przy jednym grało dwóch potężnie zbudowanych mężczyzn, przy innym dwie dziewczyny w skąpych spódniczkach, przy następnym jakiś facet i roześmiana kobieta, przy kolejnym… _Chwilę, chwilę_… Remy przyjrzał się bliżej śmiejącej się kobiecie, mimo hałasu mógł usłyszeć jej śmiech, tak podobny do… Non_, wyrzuć to sobie z głowy, LeBeau! _Jednak, to by się zgadzało. Kobieta była mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, podobnej budowy, jej włosy były chyba nawet tego samego koloru… Ba! Na dodatek światło tak na nie padało, że wydawało się, iż pośród brązu znajdowały się włosy koloru śnieżnej bieli.

I wtedy, gdy przymierzała się do uderzenia, spojrzała na niego. Mimo odległości, to spojrzenie rozwiało jego wszelkie wątpliwości…


End file.
